


Fragments

by AlexielMihawk



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Artificial Intelligence, F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexielMihawk/pseuds/AlexielMihawk
Summary: Nami è un robot di prima generazione, emarginata dalla società degli esseri umani e da quella dei Cyborg: dai primi per via della sua natura, dai secondi perché un modello obsoleto e a suo modo difettoso. Viene presa in casa da Bonney, un’umana scanzonata con un sacco di problemi economici e sociali. Il loro vicino di casa si chiama Zoro e non ci vuole molto perché i due si innamorino. Zoro è un umano senza soldi e senza troppa voglia di vivere, che attraversa un periodo difficile della sua vita, dopo la perdita del suo migliore amico.Eustass ha perso completamente fiducia nel genere umano dopo che ha perso il braccio durante una guerra che nessuno aveva intenzione di vincere, né di combattere. Una sera incontra Law, un chirurgo dei bassifondi noto per essere l’unico in zona in grado di riparare sia umani che macchine. Non gli piacerebbe così tanto se sapesse che non è umano.Drake è un membro della milizia androide, non ha sentimenti, o almeno non dovrebbe averne. La sua coscienza dovrebbe essere il riflesso di una nuova generazione di macchine, pure e libere, indifferenti agli stimoli e alle pulsioni degli umani. Finché un giorno incontra Bonney.





	Fragments

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il CoW-T 8 di Lande di Fandom - Week #2  
> Prompt: Tecnologia  
> Non betata - Non riletta

Piove, come sempre.

Nami non ricorda di avere mai visto la luce del sole; anche se forse questa è un’esagerazione, sarebbe più corretto dire che non ricorda più come sia fatta la luce del sole, almeno non da quando vive a Mariejois.

Rabbrividisce.

Si stringe nelle spalle e si porta al petto le braccia nude, stringendosi i seni avvolti in una striminzita fascia di stoffa, ingrigita dal tempo e dalla polvere che invade senza posa gli strati inferiori della città. Uno schizzo d’acqua sporca rimbalza su una tettoia e le precipita sul capo, bagnandole i capelli aranciati.

«Dannazione» impreca sommessamente, quindi comincia a correre, cercando un luogo dove trovare riparo.

Gli angoli bui dei bassifondi, dove la luce artificiale del sistema di illuminazione non arriva, allungano le ombre dei vicoli e lambiscono i passanti come carezze antiche, riflesso di un esterno fatto di giorni e di notti, di alternanze tra ombre e luci.

Nei livelli alti, quelli dove vivono le persone di carne e sangue, dove girano senza posa androidi dai lineamenti perfetti e la coscienza immacolata, là brilla una luce artificiale, bianca, perenne. Ventiquattrore su ventiquattro di illuminazione costante a dipingere di perfezione le vite già sufficientemente brillanti di coloro che in qualche modo non sono mai stati scartati.

Non è sempre stato così.

Il mondo era più semplice una volta, molto tempo prima, prima della guerra, quando ancora il sole illuminava il viso agli abitanti del pianeta, quando ancora l’aria era respirabile.

Da quando si trova a Mariejois, da quando la sua vita è ricominciata dopo la GGM, la Grande Guerra delle Macchine, tutto quello che ricorda è la pioggia incessante; certo, è anche sempre stata confinata nei livelli più infimi e bassi della città, dove le piogge di scarico dei tubi di raffreddamento dei livelli superiori cadono senza mai fermarsi.

Salta una pozzanghera, cercando di evitare che l’ultimo paio di stivali - che una volta erano bianchi, come tutti i capi di abbigliamento a Mariejois - si inzaccherino per via dell’acqua sporca. Quello è l’unico livello in cui esistono ancora la polvere e lo smog; pennacchi di fumo si sollevano verso il cielo, salendo lenti dai tombini posizionati in mezzo alla strada. Sotto di loro non vive nessuno, esistono solo le eterne fornaci che riscaldano l’intera città, il calore proviene da lì, l’energia proviene da lì; ad alimentarla sono antiche macchine che Nami ha visto costruire qualche secolo prima, residuo della guerra, residuo dei tempi che furono, antiche, ma sempre attuali.

Si guarda alle spalle per controllare di non essere più inseguita da nessuno.

Quando è uscita dal locale dove canta di solito per pochi Berry, ha intravisto la divisa appoggiata su una delle sedie e l’angolo rigido della mascella di un ufficiale; non è una donna stupida, forse fuori moda, forse per alcuni antiquata o difettosa, ma il suo modello è sempre stato uno dei migliori. Il loro quoziente intelletivo era stato ottimizzato al massimo, proprio come le forme di loro corpi al fine di affascinare e fregare nel modo migliore possibile clienti e avversari, era un vecchio modello, risalente a prima della guerra, ma era proprio pensando a una guerra che era stata creata.

Il N4M1, il modello degli androidi spia.

Tutta acqua passata, come quella che le scivolava lungo le spalle, lungo i capelli oramai fradici fino a toccare terra; al momento aveva qualcosa di più urgente a cui pensare che non fossero i ricordi, fastidiosi come un pungolo piantato nel fianco. Di una cosa Nami era certa, l’ufficiale della milizia lo aveva visto, e sì, forse non si trovava lì per cercare lei, per dare la caccia a un vecchio modello, ma era sempre meglio non rischiare, soprattutto di tempi come quelli in cui la legge marziale si era fatta più stretta e l’esercito delle milizie dei corpi androidi riuniti andavano ricercando senza posa i disertori, i difettosi, i sensibili, gli emotivi e tutti quei droidi che nel corso del tempo avevano sviluppato una coscienza, dei sentimenti, la volontà di amare.

Era iniziato tutto qualche centinaio di anni alla fine della guerra; a quel punto gli esseri umani erano fin troppo consapevoli della volontà propria che gli androidi, i cyborg e tutta quella genia, fatta di metallo e solo in parte di carne, avevano sviluppato nel corso dei secoli precedenti. Non a caso si erano ribellati. Erano ancora in molti, forse in troppi, tuttavia, a rimanere scettici sulle loro capacità di provare dei sentimenti; l’amore, l’odio, l’invidia, il sentimento di appartenenza, di nostalgia, il dolore, la gioia, il piacere, quelli veri e non simulati erano sentimenti che difficilmente gli umani volevano accettare di condividere. COsì quando erano emerse le prime relazioni interraziali, erano sorti i primi nuovi problemi.

Proprio vero che, come dicevano un tempo, ogni generazione crea le sue lotte intestine, quella di questo secolo - che per molti avrebbe dovuto essere un secolo di pace e di nuove speranze - era interamente basata sulla gelosia di pochi che si rifiutavano di accettare di non essere i soli in grado di amare. Dall’altra parte, le elite androidi, gli ultimi modelli, i nuovi perfetti luminosi abitanti dei piani più alti della città rifiutavano il passato, guardando con occhio diffidente e timoroso a quella generazione di vecchi robot che aveva portato alla guerra, che si era ribellata.

«I Difettosi hanno portato la distruzione di centinaia di migliaia di macchine, tutto in nome di un’utopia umana chiamata sentimento», erano in molti a pensarla così, in troppi probabilmente e forse avevano ragione, Nami era troppo di parte per potersi intromettere nel dibattito politico che attraversava la città.

E in ogni caso non avrebbe nemmeno potuto, il suo modello era considerato difettoso, invaso da virus che ne avevano annebbiato il corretto funzionamento, portandola erroneamente a provare quelli che il suo sistema operativo - del tutto incapace di discernere la realtà dalla finzione - continuava a chiamare, in modo ingenuo e inevitabilmente dannoso, sentimenti.

Si blocca di scatto, mentre i suoi sensori percepiscono qualcosa non troppo lontano, un rumore che la mette in allarme perché la parte razionale di lei sa che non è proprio di quella zona e lo associa a un pericolo. È parte della sua programmazione da spia e fino a questo momento è una delle qualità del suo Sistema Operativo che più l’ha aiutata nella lotta per la sopravvivenza. Non saprebbe nemmeno dire quante volte questa sua dote le abbia salvato la vita, decisamente troppe.

Si guarda attorno, ritrovandosi in leggera difficoltà perché quel territorio non le è congeniale, non le è familiare, non ricorda nemmeno di esserci mai stata - il che non sorprende se si pensa che la città di Mariejois si estende per svariate centinaia di chilometri ricoprendo l’intero territorio di un’enorme isola.

Salta verso l’alto, afferrando con le mani delicate l’estremità liscia del parapetto di uno dei balconi a schiera dello squadrato edificio sotto il quale si trova, si issa con agilità e si nasconde dietro la spessa barriera di pietra bianca, accucciandosi su se stessa, le braccia strette al petto e il viso tra le ginocchia. Non ricordava quanto fosse particolare la superficie di quel materiale, anni fa tutti gli edifici erano costruiti così, ora sono quasi tutti composti da una lega di plastica, cristalli e diamante. Non ne ricorda esattamente il nome, ma ricorda quanto le piacesse, ne ricorda la solidità e la consistenza e spera che possa proteggerla dagli scanner ottici di un ufficiale miliziano.

Forse, pensa dentro di sè nell’udire i passi regolari e marziali avvicinarsi, questa è davvero la fine.

«Hey, hey, hey, dico a te, bellimbusto!»

Non esattamente quello che si aspettava di sentire. Solleva piano il capo, un  ciuffo di capelli rossi le scivola davanti agli occhi, sfuggendo da dietro l'orecchio dove lo aveva precedentemente posizionato. Di fronte a lei, uscita dalla porta-finestra dell'appartamento che dà sul balcone in cui si è nascosta, si trova una ragazza.

È umana, Nami lo intuisce subito. Lo percepisce dal battito del suo cuore, dal colore dei suoi capelli, la cui tinta sta leggermente sbiadendo in più punti, dal tenue chiarore delle sue mani attraverso la cui pelle si intravedono le vene violacee, attraverso i graffi che percorrono le gambe nude. Trema, ma non per la paura, quasi sicuramente per il freddo.

Le strizza l'occhio e si affaccia al balcone, senza degnarla nemmeno di una parola, senza dare cenno di averla vista.

«Senti, Bello mio, cosa ci fa uno come te in un posto come questo?» urla, sporgendosi per metà dalla balaustra; il seno ballonzola di fuori, preda inaspettata della gravità, cercando di scivolare fuori dalla canotta scollata. Non fa niente per trattenerlo.

«Identificazione confermata. Soggetto numero 6351, umano. Terza categoria. Jewelry D. Bonney».

A scanner terminato l’androide della milizia solleva leggermente il capo, ma non cambia espressione, non si sofferma sulla figura comparsa dal nulla, ma i suoi occhi continuano imperscrutabili ad osservare gli edifici.

«Oh amore, sono lusingata,» celia la giovane, ridacchiando come un’oca giuliva. «Conosci già il mio nome! Ma non hai risposto alla mia domanda».

«La domanda non è pertinente».

«Non sai quante cose non lo sono, ciccio. Ma non è che abbia molta importanza non credi? La pertinenza, intendo»

«Donna. Inizio a perdere la pazienza».

«Hai appena detto che sai il mio nome, è inutile che mò mi chiami “Donna”, guarda che così è proprio da maleducati, ciccio» finge con voce lamentosa la ragazza dai capelli rosa, «Così mi uccidi».

Nami non può vederlo, ma l’androide aggrotta le sopracciglia; un gesto indubbiamente strano per uno come lui, di ultima generazione, che non dovrebbe avere nessuna reazione di sorta.

«Non capisco come. Ma non è nel mio protocollo, anzi, andrebbe contro il mio protocollo. Quindi ti chiamerò Bonney».

«Aww, sono commossa» continua divertita la giovane, «ti hanno mai detto che avremmo dei figli bellissimi? Anche se non so se sia possibile, però li avremmo perché tu sei beh, virtualmente perfetto e io sono palesemente e ovviamente perfetta, quindi sarebbe assolutamente perfettissimi».

La ignora.

«Bonney hai visto una donna? Un androide vecchio modello? È passato da questa parte ne ho percepito la scia».

«Ma poi l'hai persa. Succede anche ai migliori, non sempre si fa centro. Sai il discorso della cilecca, no?»

«No. Sono un Frances X. Modello Drake. Non faccio cilecca. Mai».

«Ora però mi fai  davvero venire voglia di venire a controllare se è proprio così».

L’androide della milizia si blocca, sollevando lo sguardo a fissarla negli occhi.

«Mi stai molestando?»

«Beh, sapevo che non eravate troppo svegli voi militari. In ritardo ma ci sei arrivato».

«Hai visto un androide vecchio modello? N4M1. Modello spia».

Bonney solleva le spalle e sospira, rassegnata.

«Forse. Donna, tettona, capelli arancioni come i tuoi?»

A Nami si mozza il fiato in gola, o almeno le si mozzerebbe se respirasse, ma così non è. Sente la muscolatura e le fibre di titanio e cristallo irrigidirsi e flettersi, pronta a fuggire in una corsa disperata contro il tempo e le probabilità. Non avrebbe alcuna chance di vincere.

«Sì».

«È andata di là» celia quindi l’umana, indicando una direzione del tutto casuale «Ma ti suggerisco di stare attento, è pieno di marmo ovunque in questa zona, non riuscirai nemmeno a percepirla».

Sbuffa, guardandolo andare via e sparire dietro un blocco di edifici bianco sporco.

«Torna a trovarmi per qualche molestia gratuita, se ripassi di qua!»

Abba lo sguardo e incrocia finalmente i profondi occhi nocciola della sconosciuta che ha preso posto sul suo balcone. Normalmente Bonney non ama molto gli intrusi, nonostante il suo carattere estroverso e i suoi modi di fare chiassosi preferisce lasciare che gli estranei se ne stiano al loro posto, che di solito è fuori da casa sua. Tuttavia, per qualche motivo che non si sa bene spiegare, non ha mai creduto nelle coincidenze, ma ha sempre creduto nel destino; o almeno del destino ne ha sempre sentito parlare e il ritrovarsi, quasi in casa una gnocca simile e in cortile un uomo - che chiaramente non è un uomo, ma a lei queste sottigliezze importano poco - che è proprio il suo tipo, in un momento della sua vita così particolare. Beh, per lei questo è un segno, ed è sufficiente per convincerla a non fare niente, o meglio, a non fare niente che potrebbe portare a un susseguirsi di eventi catastrofici.

Suo padre direbbe semplicemente che è ignavia, le darebbe della codarda - come ha sempre fatto - accusandola di scappare dalle situazioni, dalle persone e dalle responsabilità; per lei, invece, la situazione è diversa. Bonney non è vittima degli eventi, non è in fuga dagli eventi, semplicemente ci sono cose, nella vita, che non si possono controllare, apparentemente questa è una di quelle e forse, a volte, è meglio seguire la marea che cercare di controllarla. Perché, dopo tutto, lo sanno anche i bambini che la marea, come la guerra e la pioggia dei livelli superiori non possono essere semplicemente arginate, ma vanno prese così come vengono e sfruttate a proprio vantaggio.

«Dunque, N4M1, vorresti entrare in casa? Perché ti vedo un pelo nelle grane, cocca».

«Puoi chiamarmi Nami» mormora la rossa, senza sapere ancora cosa fare di quella situazione. Non sa bene chi sia la donna che ha di fronte, ma non ha molta scelta. E se la sua lunga vita le ha insegnato qualcosa è che spesso le persone che meno sembrano affidabili sono quelle maggiormente in grado di offrire tutte sé stesse.

«Beh, Nami. Io sono Bonney, Jewelry Bonney. Benvenuta a casa mia».

 

È un appartamento modesto, le pareti in marmo bianco e i pavimenti di qualcosa che Nami riconosce essere un surrogato del legno. Ovviamente, il legno - quello vero, non esiste più; è tutto artificiale, tutto sintetico, di naturale è rimasto ben poco in quel mondo.

La stanza in cui si trova è allo stesso tempo una sorta di vano ristoro e vano pranzo, ci sono tre porte che vi si affacciano; con una breve scansione la giovane si accorge che una è la porta di ingresso, mentre le altre due danno su un bagno e su una camera da letto.

La sua ospite schiaccia un pulsante e i vetri si oscurano, con un altro leggero e impercettibile click, spunta un confortevole ammasso morbido dal pavimento. Nami ricorda ancora un’epoca in cui veniva chiamato divano.

«Molto bene, bella mia» esclama la padrona di casa, lasciandovisi andare con malagrazia a sedere «Allora? Che mi dici? Qual è la tua storia?»

«La mia cosa?»

«Sì, la tua storia, il tuo flashante background. Come sei finita quaggiù, nelle fogne di Mariejois, tra i reietti della società e i difettosi».

«Sono semplicemente difettosa, e stavo semplicemente scappando».

Bonney scuote il capo, per nulla convinta da quella blanda scusa.

«Tsk, tsk, tsk» borbotta, agitando una mano e facendole quindi cenno di sedersi al suo fianco «Non quel genere di fuga. Cioè che stai scappando te si legge in faccia, ma andiamo, cocca, non intendo perché stavi a scappare dal manzo miliziano, ma perché sei finita qua in primo luogo. Cioè, ti ho salvato il culo, bella mia. Mi merito almeno una bella storia per farmi passare la giornata».

L’androide si siede con delicatezza al suo fianco, scrutandola con i suoi profondi occhi color nocciola; non li ha mai capiti davvero del tutto gli umani, se ne rende conto solo ora, mentre fissa con aria nostalgica questa ragazza sconosciuta che le ricorda così tanto un’altra persona che così tanti anni prima le ha domandato la medesima cosa.

Era un’altra vita. Era un’altra Nami.

Prima della guerra, quando il mondo era verde e la vita più semplice.

«Non è una storia felice».

«Sto piena di fazzoletti».

Nami annuisce piano quindi chiude gli occhi, lasciando che le memorie archiviate vengano riportate in primo piano dal suo sistema di memoria.

«Quando sono stata messa in commercio, ero un modello unico, ero un modello eccezionale» comincia piano, cercando con cura ogni parola da utilizzare per riuscire a rendere al meglio le idee «Noi N4M1 venivamo usati principalmente per lo spionaggio, attraversando il mare - una profonda e immensa distesa di acqua salata - per raggiungere la terraferma. Si chiamavano isole ed era lì che abitavano gli esseri umani, combattevano le loro guerre, vivevano le loro vite. Quei primi anni passai da una missione all’altra, non avevo problemi di sorta, non conoscevo sentimenti, non avevo idea di cosa fosse l’attaccamento, di cosa fosse la paura. Ero perfetta, almeno virtualmente».

Si tamburellò le dita sulle ginocchia, pensando al passato.

«I primi problemi insorsero quando mi trovai impreparata su un’imbarcazione colta da una tempesta magnetica; non so bene come avvenne ma la nostra nave andò a picco e finii su un’isola semi deserta. A pensarci ora pare così surreale, venni accolta da un uomo, che mi trovò sulla spiaggia, moribonda, mi prese con sé, mi aggiustò, riparò i circuiti, gli arti, i tessuti» sospirò piano, ripensando a quel volto gentile, le cicatrici sull’occhio, il sorriso sghembo, i capelli rossi «Dopo qualche mese, quando ero pronta per ripartire mi accorsi, per la prima volta che non volevo farlo. Tornai da lui e glielo dissi, gli dissi che il mio sistema doveva avere un guasto, perché non era normale che cercassi di evitare gli ordini che stavano alla base stessa della mia matrice. Rise, ora lo so, rise di me. Mi disse che era normale, che finalmente avevo scoperto di avere un cuore, mi disse che succedeva a tutti, anche agli androidi e di non stupirmi più di tanto. Rimasi con lui otto anni, finché un giorno sparì».

Bonney le afferrò una mano e se la piazzo bellamente su una tetta.

«OH MIO DIO, mi hai fatto venire i doki-doki!»

«I cosa?»

«Il batticuore, che storia supermega romantica! E tristissima, sono già affranta, sento che finirà malissimo».

«È successo quasi trecento anni fa...»

«Lo sapevo io che finiva male...»

Nami sorride appena.

«Se vuoi posso fermarmi qui» le dice con gentilezza, scostandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio.

Bonney la fissa per qualche istante, quindi scuote il capo.

«No, no, mi interessa, ma magari vuoi cambiarti prima, vuoi tipo lavarti. Stai uno schifo bella mia, sei piena di liquido di raffreddamento che manco avessi vissuto per strada».

«Io vivo per strada, Bonney,» mormora piano l’androide, «non dormo, non ne sento la necessità, posso nutrirmi per apparenza, ma non ne sento la necessità, sento freddo perché i circuiti della mia programmazione umana sono attivi, ma non morirò mai di freddo».

La ragazza di fronte a lei si zittisce per qualche secondo, quindi scuote il capo, aggrottando la fronte e arricciando le labbra.

«No».

«In che senso?»

«Non più. Ora forza, lavati per piacere, che poi sta storia la voglio sapere, cioè come finisce».

Era così tanto tempo che non si lavava che aveva oramai rimosso il piacere che si prova quando a scivolare sulla pelle sono gocce delicate di acqua bollente e non la fredda e putrida acqua di scolo del livello più basso della città. A Nami quasi non sembra vero di avere un tetto sopra la testa e di potersi fare la doccia; l’ultima volta che le è capitato è stato perché ha concupito e sedotto un giovane finito nelle slum per errore, lo ha convinto a portarla in una squallida camera di una bettola per fare del sesso e ne ha approfittato.

La vecchia sé non avrebbe mai accettato un simile compromesso, ma la vecchia sé viveva in un altro mondo, più colorato, più adrenalinico, meno sporco.

Si fissa allo specchio, non ricordava che il colore dei suoi capelli fosse così acceso, che la sua carnagione fosse candida e i suoi seni così sodi. Non ricordava di essere così bella.

Esce dal bagno, il suo corpo nudo riflette quasi la luce delle lampade e Bonney non riesce a non fissarla per qualche istante, prima di passarle con aria gentile un vestito pulito.

«Tiè, credo proprio che ti stia, ma provalo che non si sa mai, magari ti stringe un pochino le poppe però. Vabbè, non che ti serva respirare, tutta immagina, e l’immagine è importantissima».

Nami scoppia a ridere e sente che questa volta sta ridendo davvero.

«Visto? Ti sta una meraviglia, ma credo che pure degli scarti metallici ti starebbero bene se indossati».

Mani indossa una corta minigonna bianca, collegata alla fascia sui seni da una serie di sottili fili di stoffa che formano un reticolo a ragnatela, dal centro del petto parte un nastro verticale che raggiunge il collo il quale risulta avvolto in un collare di metallo rigido.

«È carino, grazie».

«Oh, figurati, cocca, l’ho fottuto a una tizia un botto di tempo fa» Bonney agita la mano e le fa cenno di tornare a sedersi al suo fianco «La tua storia, me la vuoi finire di raccontare ora che non puzzi più?»

«Non puzzavo...»

«Come no… Forse voi androidi non suderete, ma ti assicuro, bella mia, che puzzavi eccome».

«Ehi!» si indispettisce, mentre si lega i capelli in una lunga treccia laterale «Vabbè, non importa, lasciamo stare. Dove ero rimasta?»

«Che il tuo belloccio ti ha piantata sull’isola dopo tipo otto anni che sei stata con lui. Infame».

Nami sorride mestamente.

«L’ho pensato a lungo. Mi sono arrabbiata, mi sono disperata, ho scoperto la sofferenza e ho capito che avevo amato. Ho scoperto che non avevo un cuore, ma che si era spezzato lo stesso. E ho scoperto, quel giorno, che anche gli androidi piangono».

Socchiude nuovamente le palpebre, tirandosi le gambe al petto in un gesto talmente umano che Bonney si domanda come mai non li facciano più così bene gli androidi. Oggi sono tutti così perfetti, così statici, così terribilmente lontani da quell’umanità per la quale si sono lungamente battuti

«Sono partita. Mi sono imbarcata su un’aeronave e ho attraversato i cieli, tutti quanti. L’ho cercato per cinque anni, finché non mi sono arresa. Sono arrivata su un’isola che non avevo mai sentito - ero già ricercata all’epoca, ma a quel tempo pensavano solo che fossi difettosa - e lì ho pianto. In quel momento è arrivata Bellemere».

Solleva il capo, piegandolo leggermente da un lato e apre un occhio a osservare Bonney; una ciocca di capelli le scivola davanti al viso, mentre sorride con dolcezza al ricordo.

«Sai cos’è un mandarino?»

«Un cosa?»

«È un frutto, una piccola palla arancione composta da piccoli triangoli tondeggianti. Si mangia».

«Mai sentito».

«Perché non ne esistono più. Bellemer si accucciò al mio fianco e allungò una mano, teneva stretto uno di questi mandarini. Me lo porse e disse “Tieni, mangialo, ti farà stare meglio. Se vuoi puoi restare, ma sei su una proprietà privata, la mia. E non permetto a nessuno di piangere al freddo, quindi temo sarai costretta ad entrare in casa”» ridacchia «In realtà questo è il punto dove una perfetta sconosciuta adotta un androide malfunzionante. A pensarci oggi provo malinconia, ma anche un senso di appartenenza che sapevo di poter provare. DEve essere molto bello essere umani e provare tutte queste cose».

Bonney si adagia contro lo schienale e solleva le spalle.

«È un gran casino in realtà, lascia che te lo dica. Troppe cose, troppe emozioni, un botto di lacrime, ma ehi, almeno siamo tenaci, non ci arrendiamo mai anche quando ci dicono che le cose non si possono fare».

«Forse dopo tempo inizio a capire. Ho vissuto con Bellemer e Nojiko, sua figlia o meglio l’altra sua figlia adottiva, mia sorella, per 15 anni. Non ho più saputo niente di lui, finché non l’ho rivisto un giorno, e ancora maledico quel giorno. Era il 3 di Luglio, il giorno del mio compleanno, almeno secondo gli standard di creazione androidi; era il giorno in cui venne dichiarata la Grande Guerra delle Macchine».

Bonney cade dal divano, fissandola a occhi spalancati.

«Stai dicendo che quell’uomo era...»

«Uno dei Quattro Imperatori delle Armate Ribelli del Dragone, il Gran Generale Akagami no Shanks delle Armate Ribelli per l’Indipendenza delle Macchine» mormora piano «Ho maledetto ogni giorno passato ad amarlo invece che a cercare di ucciderlo».

«Cos’è successo poi?»

«Poi? Poi c’è stata la guerra, Bonney. Le persone sono morte, le macchine sono morte, gli androidi, i bambini, gli animali, il sole, il mondo. Ogni cosa è perita sotto la spinta dell’odio e della rabbia chiamata indipendenza. Il fuoco e le fiamme si sono alzati così in alto che hanno bruciato l’aria e per anni abbiamo vissuto nel sottosuolo. Poi è arrivata la pace, ma oramai era troppo tardi, io ero troppo vecchia obsoleta, antica e come il vecchio mondo, dimenticata».

«E Bellmere? Shanks? Nojiko?»

«Te l’ho detto, non è sopravvissuto nessuno. E anche se non fossero morti durante la guerra, ci avrebbe pensato il tempo, per noi è diverso, ma voi… Voi siete creature fragili, soggette alle ingiurie del tempo, al passare degli anni, invecchiate e, infine, perite».

Non si aspetta di venire abbracciata e quando sente il coro caldo della ragazza appoggiarsi al suo, Nami percepisce un pizzicore che non percepiva da molto, forse troppo tempo. Ricambia l’abbraccio, dapprima con titubanza, quindi con maggiore convinzione, forse anche con un po’ troppa forza. Bonney, tuttavia non si lamenta, non la ferma, non si stacca. Le accarezza dolcemente i capelli e la nuca e Nami si accorge che sta piangendo.  
Era così tanto tempo che nessuno piangeva per lei che non sa bene come reagire a questa esternazione di sentimenti.

Bonney tira sul col naso, staccandosi all’improvviso.

«Puoi restare» dice con convinzione, piazzandosi le braccia sui fianchi «Puoi restare qui, cocca. Che comunque lo hai detto tu che non c’hai mica un posto dove stare o dove andare, che non vorrai mica tornartene a stare per la strada come una povera sfigata. Manco i difettati stanno più per strada, non è igienico e poi mica voglio rischiare che ti reincontro e puzzi, anche no grazie».

«Io non -»

«Tu non puoi ribattere su questo punto? Lo so, cocca, succede spesso con me, fattene una ragione. Non c’avete tutte un file tipo sarcasmo ™ o una roba simile? Perché se ce l’hai ti conviene introdurlo nel vocabolario. tipo che lo dico per te, perché è bello fare i botta e risposta».

Nami scoppia a ridere e annuisce piano.

«In pratica, devo dedurre che tu mi stia adottando».

«Ho sempre avuto un cuore grande».

«Quella è una patologia, si chiama ipertrofia cardiaca».

«Vedi? Molto meglio così. Sarcarmo ™».

 

Bonney non ha mai avuto una coinquilina e le prime settimane si rivelano più complicate di quanto non avesse pensato di primo acchitto. In realtà è più colpa sua che di Nami, perché l’androide è - proprio come tutti i membri della sua genia - ordinata e silenziosa; non occupa spazio, e quando lo fa lo spazio occupato è così irrisorio che a malapena Bonney se ne accorge. Dorme sul divano, ma si sveglia infinitamente prima della padrona di casa, pulisce, rimette in ordine il casino di Jewelry e a suo modo, forse, è proprio questo il problema.

Avere qualcuno che si occupi di lei, che si preoccupi per lei è qualcosa a cui Bonney non è abituata, non lo è mai stata; una volta, quando era ancora una bambina, aveva sua madre che con pazienza e affetto la seguiva passo dopo passo, cercando di fare di lei una persona a modo, una perfetta signorina.

Non era stata certo colpa di sua madre se aveva fallito, dopotutto non si può trasformare il marmo in cristallo e Bonney ne era consapevole. In ogni caso, dopo la morte dell’unica persona che davvero aveva tenuto a lei, Jewelry era scappata di casa e si era ritrovata nei bassifondi; in realtà aveva vissuto in tutti i livelli, adeguando il proprio stile di vita, il proprio modo di parlare e di pensare e di agire al luogo in cui si trovava. Ad oggi le piacere vivere sul fondo della città; quel settore dimenticato dagli uomini e dalle macchine la fa sentire a suo agio, a suo modo protetta. Sa che suo padre non verrà mai a cercarla, di sicuro non lì.

È passato un mese da quando Nami è entrata nella sua vita e Boney non l’ha mai vista uscire di casa; sa che ogni tanto, di notte, quando tutto dorme e le l’unico rumore percepibile è quello della pioggia perenne che precipita senza posa dai tubi danneggiati dei livelli superiori, apre silenziosamente la finestra e rimane ore a fissare il vuoto. Talvolta salta a terra, ma non si allontana mai più di tanto con la consapevolezza che ogni passo in più che compie potrebbe essere un passo falso.

Vorrebbe fare di più per aiutarla, ma si rende conto che non può darle la sicurezza di cui ha bisogno, e in ogni caso non crede di essere la persona più adatta per aiutare qualcuno che non si sente a suo agio con la vita.

Sbuffa, spostandosi i capelli da davanti al viso; sono le tre del pomeriggio, ma come sempre in quel cesso di posto non si riesce davvero a distinguere il giorno dalla notte, non si distinguono le ore e di sicuro la scansione del tempo non avviene in modo normale. Non ci aveva mai fatto caso prima, non finché Nami non le ha parlato del sole, dei raggi caldi che abbracciavano la terra, accarezzandone la superficie, lambendo i suoi abitanti, scandendo regolarmente il trascorrere del tempo.

È seduta su un muretto, as aspettare qualcosa che non sa nemmeno lei che cosa sia, il fumo sape in volute sottili dalla sua sigaretta elettronica, uno oggetto nero di un vasto panorama dipinto di bianco sporco e grigio; assieme ai suoi capelli, tinti di rosa da quando aveva dieci anni, è l’unica nota degna di attenzione. Forse è proprio per quello che si accorge immediatamente di lui: la sua divisa nera, decorata con alamari dorati, in netto contrasto con la sua carnagione eburnea e i suoi capelli aranciati, risalta in modo quasi imbarazzante in quell’insieme monotono di povertà e tristezza. Bonney sorride appena, rimanendo a lungo indecisa se sia opportuno o meno farsi notare, quindi agita una mano e richiama la sua attenzione.

«Ehi, ehi, ehi, X Drake modello Francis, che ci fai quaggiù? Stai ancora a bighellonare? stai cercando di balzarti qualche pallosa faccenda amministrativa?»

L’androide si volta verso di lei fissandola con aria stranita per qualche istante.

«Mi ricordo di te. Sono un Francis X modello Drake, non un X Drake modello Francis».

«Sì, sì, beh è comunque un nome molto lungo, non ce l’hai un nome vero? Dopo la guerra so che anche voi avete iniziato a darvi dei nomi, tipo, quando vivevo ancora con i miei avevamo una cameriera androide modello 5YR3N, ma si faceva chiamare Kayme. E tu come ti fai chiamare?»

Le si avvicina, fino a posizionarsi in piedi di fronte a lei; Bonney è ancora seduta e lo fissa con aria divertita, come se sapesse cosa gli sta passando attraverso i circuiti in quel preciso momento.

«Non ho un nome. La milizia non dà i nomi ai suoi modelli. Siamo progettati per ambire alla perfezione, catalogarci utilizzando un nome ci porrebbe sullo stesso piano della vostra specie, rendendoci, di fatto, imperfetti».

La ragazza scrolla le spalle e balza in piedi. Non ha considerato quanto siano vicini l’uno all’altra e si trova a pochi centimetri dal suo viso, non che le dispiaccia: da quella distanza può ammirare i lineamenti armoniosi di quel volto senza difetti, anche la cicatrice a forma di X posta sul mento, ad indicare la generazione di appartenenza, sembra dipinta da un artista. In ogni caso, a Bonney quella vicinanza non turba, è sempre stata molto espansiva, molto fisica e il contatto diretto, per quanto la riguarda, non è che una parte della comunicazione, senza di esso gran parte delle cose che dice perderebbero di significato.

«Mi sembra un discorso molto astratto, cocco» sussurra, alzandosi sulle punte dei piedi per guardarlo meglio negli occhi «Quindi, siccome sono umana e imperfetta e mi piacciono le cose imperfette perché sono più divertenti e sfaccettate e difficili da capire, ho deciso che ti darò un nome».

«La tua decisione è ininfluente, non altera in alcun modo le mie peculiarità nè il mio sistema operativo», abbassa leggermente lo sguardo a fissarla negli occhi, ma non si sposta.

«Francis Drake. Francis, non voglio mica alterare il tuo sistema operativo, non ne sarei nemmeno in grado, vorrei solo che ti sciogliessi un po’. Stai tranquillino, che la vita è bella, anche se sei stato mandato a lavorare in questo settore di merda»

L’androide fa un passo indietro, per la prima volta sul suo viso compare qualcosa di simile a un’emozione.

«Non sono stato mandato! L’ho scelto io!»

«Certo tesoro» celia Bonney superandolo, gli appoggia una mano sul sedere e sorride «Questa è una scelta, PER ME, quello che stai sentendo tu è un’imposizione».

«Quella che sto sentendo io è una molestia...» le fa notare sollevando appena un sopracciglio.

«Ah! Ma allora vedi che qualcosa provi? Indignazione, direi. Come sei carino!»

«Non provo un bel nien-»

«Ci vediamo in giro, bello, non farti molestare da nessun’altra, mi raccomando!» gli lancia un bacio volante, mentre si allontana correndo via.

«Non ci tengo proprio!» strepita l’androide alle sue spalle «E in ogni caso non provo un bel niente!» si sente quindi in dovere di ripete di nuovo.

Non sa se lo stia dicendo a lei o a sé stesso.

Bonney saltella per la strada, schivando qualche pozzanghera e qualche corpo informe sdraiato a terra; questo incontro, del tutto inaspettato, si è rivelato più piacevole di quanto non pensasse. Forse questo androide miliziano, questo Francis, non è poi così male, anche se sta chiaramente dando la caccia a Nami.

Scrolla con indifferenza le spalle, a scacciare ogni pensiero, mentre entra nello squallido locale dove lavora per pochi Berry.

Nei livelli superiori posti come quello non esistono, non sono nemmeno contemplati; la verità è che nei livelli superiori utilizzano i metodi più all’avanguardia per qualsiasi cosa e la tecnologia ha preso il sopravvento su tutto il resto. Non esistono ristoranti, perché non esiste cibo cucinato, solo barrette condensate, pillole di nutrienti concentrati e liquidi. Una noia mortale, soprattutto per chi come lei del cibo ama prima di tutto il sapore; non che sia facile procurarsi degli ingredienti che siano commestibili, il più delle volte si tratta di surrogati di surrogati di surrogati, e l’unica cosa che riesce a reperire sono gli alcolici. Questo perché forse la gente ha smesso di mangiare, ma di sicuro non ha smesso di bere. C’è qualcosa di mistico nell’avvelenare il proprio corpo con bevande di discutibile provenienza e incerta fattura.

La porta meccanica alle sue spalle si apre con un impercettibile _swoosh_ , non si gira nemmeno a guardare chi sia entrato perché ha smesso da tempo di memorizzare le facce losche dei suoi avventori proprio come ha smesso da tempo di guardare in viso chi viene a chiederle da bere, tra un commento volgare e uno sguardo di troppo.

«Ma questo posto ce l’ha un’uscita di sicurezza?»

Quasi rovescia tutto il cocktail che sta preparando - per se stessa, ovviamente, lei è sempre la sua prima cliente e anche la più importante; si gira di scatto e fissa con aria stupita la figura di fronte a sé. Non è facile prendere Bonney di sorpresa, ma apparentemente qualcuno ci riesce.

«Come diavolo?!»

«Ti ho seguita» replica placidamente l’androide, dirigendosi verso di lei e sedendosi placidamente al bancone. «Quindi, dicevo, c’è l’uscita di sicurezza?»

«Tesoro, ti sei guardato bene attorno? È già tanto se ci sta una porta».

«Chi è tesoro?»

«Tu, pasticcino» replica la ragazza, versandosi qualcosa di rosa e indefinito nel bicchiere.

«Non è il mio nome».

«Pensavo non volessi un nome, Francis» gli fa nota «Bevi qualcosa?»

«Non... » sospira, sa già come si concluderà quella conversazione «Gli androidi non bevono».

«Non dire scemenze, pasticcino. Non avete bisogno di bere, questo non significa che non possiate farlo, ovviamente. Sai cosa? Lascia stare, faccio io».

«Non avevo dubbi».

«Quindi… perché mi hai seguito? Non è un posto particolarmente affascinante in cui trascorrere le proprie giornate, né un’attività particolarmente edificante».

L’androide la fissa per qualche istante, sembra cercare le parole e per una frazione di seconda la donna rivede nei suoi occhi la stessa espressione che fa Nami quando non sa come dire qualcosa.

«Forza, bevi, così magari ti verrà il coraggio di dirmi quello che stai pensando».

Drake fissa per qualche istante il bicchiere di cristallo, colmo per metà di un liquido trasparente che non riesce a identificare.

«Soggetto numero 6351, umano. Terza categoria. Jewelry D. Bonney» ripete piano, la osserva mentre rabbrividisce impercettibilmente, «ho fatto una ricerca».

«Ah, vedi? Lo sapevo che un po’ ti interessavo» scherza la ragazza, ma senza convinzione.

«Ho trovato un profilo classificato, cifrato a firma Alpha Chi, sicurezza interna» si blocca un secondo per studiare la sua reazione, Bonney non fa un plissé «Ho superato i firewall e decriptato il file, è un dossier relativo a una persona scomparsa. Si parla della figlia di un noto esponente dell’esercito».

Jewelry beve un sorso del suo cocktail e ne fissa il contenuto con aria disgustata.

«Tutto molto interessante, e me lo stai dicendo perché?»

«Il file è stato archiviato due anni fa. Causa: soggetto deceduto».

«Scusa cosa? Potresti ripetere?»

«Ho detto che il file è stato archiviato due anni fa. Causa: soggetto deceduto. Ufficialmente non esisti».

«Beh, il che però mi mette in una situazione piuttosto problematica perché come vedi sono qui, viva e vegeta, in carne ed ossa, proprio davanti a te».

«L’ho notato. E questo pone un problema per me, perché il file è errato e dovrei riportare la tua presenza, ma il fatto che abbia decriptato un file secretato governativo è in primis qualcosa che non avrei dovuto fare e che potrebbe condurmi davanti alla corte marziale».

«Un impasse, dunque».

«Potrei sempre riportarti al diretto interessato».

«Bevi» lo invita Bonney, girando attorno al bancone per andare a sedersi al suo fianco. A quell’ora il locale è vuoto, non c’è pericolo che qualcuno li disturbi «Potresti, ma poi lui ti ucciderebbe e saresti punto e capo».

«Non capisco perché dovrebbe uccidermi. Gli avrei fatto un favore».

«Se sul fascicolo c’è scritto che sono morta è perché lo ha aggiornato lui, utilizzando le sue credenziali o quelle di qualcun altro, poco importa».

«Non capisco» l’androide aggrotta la fronte e si gira verso di lei. Non si aspetta di trovarla così vicina, ma le sedute sono striminzite e ravvicinate e Bonney gli è quasi seduta in braccio.

«Vorresti capire? Non esula dalle tue competenze? Non va al di là della tua programmazione? Capire è una cosa molto umana, forse troppo».

Drake ci pensa su per qualche istante, assaggia il drink con un gesto quasi involontario, quindi si blocca ripensa a quello che ha appena fatto, quindi annuisce.

«Voglio saperlo».

«È una storia lunga e non è di certo una bella storia».

«Voglio sentirla lo stesso».

Bonney si gira verso di lui, le sue ginocchia si incastrano tra quelle di Drake, mentre si piega leggermente in avanti.

«Sono nata nel Terzo livello, mia madre era solita dire che quel giorno dalle finestre della sua stanza si vedeva il cielo - il che, mi rendo conto, è impossibile, la cupola copre ogni cosa, ma quel giorno la cupola era celeste - e che mio padre non c’era. Avrai sicuramente sentito molte storie su mio padre, ufficiale e gentiluomo, politico, giustiziere, paladino, gran combattente. Sappi che più della metà delle cose che hai sentito su di lui non sono vere; la propaganda fa grandi cose, soprattutto in un mondo dove la tecnologia controlla qualsiasi mezzo di informazione, controlla la vita e la morte delle persone».

Si blocca per prendere fiato, rendendosi conto che sta già partendo per la tangente, ma non è sempre facile rimanere contrata quando parla di suo padre.

«Akainu è un uomo senza scrupoli. Voleva un figlio maschio, quando sono nata io ha ripudiato mia madre e l’ha confinata al quinto livello, nascondendo sia la sua che la mia esistenza al mondo. Mia madre era una donna buona e gentile, troppo buona e troppo gentile, e si lamentò mai per il come venne trattata. Si ammalò di cardiospirosi cronica, una malattia con i sintomi della febbre che si contrae respirando l’aria dei livelli più bassi e gli scarti dei prodotti dei livelli superiori, danneggia il cuore finché questo non collassa. Era nata nel primo livello, il trasferimento nel terzo era stato un passaggio che aveva effettuato per amore di mio padre, non c’era dubbio alcuno che non sarebbe sopravvissuta al quinto. Akainu lo sapeva. Sospettava che sarebbe successo anche a me, ma non è stato così».

«Non è legale declassare gli individui...» fa notare Drake, senza capire.

«Credi davvero che per certe persone, per certe figure di potere, sia davvero importante cosa è legale fare? Importa solo quello che puoi fare e mio padre… beh, lui poteva fare molte cose. È stato allora che sono iniziati ad arrivare i sicari».

«I cosa?»

Bonney sorseggia il suo cocktail, quindi appoggia il bicchiere vuoto sul bancone con un sono _tuc_.

«Non fraintendere, non ho mai ucciso nessuno, anche se una volta ho bruciato la faccia a un tizio, ma questa è un’altra storia. In ogni caso è stato allora che ho iniziato a correre e, credimi, sono diventata davvero molto brava a scappare. Sono scesa di livello in livello, spingendomi sempre più a fondo, sempre più in basso, finché due fa, al quindicesimo c’è stata una grossa esplosione».

«Ricordo. Indagammo anche noi su quel caso, ma poi venne archiviato come incidente, un guasto tecnico all'impianto di illuminazione».

Bonney ridacchia, è una risata triste, amareggiata, e Drake decide che quel suono non gli piace.

«Non è stato un guasto, ma non ha importanza. Da quel momento mi crede morta, sono scesa di livello in livello, fino a raggiungere al ventesimo. Più in basso di così non posso andare, non saprei più dove nascondermi».

Abbassa il capo e i capelli scivolano davanti al volto a nasconderle il viso; Francis allunga una mano e li sfiora leggermente, si ritrae quasi subito e riprende in mano il bicchiere.

«Potrei comunque dirglielo».

«Così ci ucciderebbe entrambi, oppure prima ti riprogrammerebbe, ti obbligherebbe a uccidere me e poi ucciderebbe te. Molto pratico, produttivo e utile, soprattutto. Bel piano».

«Non pensavo di farlo davvero» si difende lui, piegano appena verso l’alto un angolo della bocca.

«Stai… sorridendo?»

«È divertente».

«Sei ciula o cosa? Secondo te il fatto che mio padre volesse uccidermi è divertente?»

«No, volevo solo spaventarti un po’ per spingerti a rivelarmi l’ubicazione del nascondiglio dell’androide che stavo seguendo l’altro giorno, ma a quanto pare non è possibile farti paura».

«O forse» scende dallo sgabello, rimane immobile in piedi tra le sue gambe e lo fissa negli occhi per qualche istante, quindi si piega verso il suo orecchio a sussurrargli piano le ultime parole «Convivo con la paura da così tanti anni che so riconoscere una minaccia priva di fondamento quando ne vedo una, anche se a farla è un essere virtualmente perfetto».

«Non sono sicuro di non essere difettoso anche io» mormora piano l’androide, appoggiandole una mano su una coscia; Bonney rabbrividisce leggermente a quel contatto inatteso. Quindi scoppia a ridere e gli accarezza il capo.

«Quindi non dirai niente?»

«Non dirò niente».

«Non ti dirò dov’è andata la tettona, lo sai vero?»

«L’avevo immaginato».

«Non vuoi dirmi perché la stavi cercando?»

Ci pensa per qualche istante poi scuote il capo in un cenno di diniego, meglio di no. Per ora preferisce tenere certe informazioni per sé, non si sa mai quanto possa davvero fidarsi di quella donna.

«Oi, cazzona, il mio turno è finito, vedi che mentre stai qua devi servire tutti i clienti, non fare le moine solo a quelli che ti piacciono» le urla il suo collega comparendo da una porta laterale, mentre con un brusco movimento indossa una giacca sgualcita sul fondo. Era un bel modello una volta, di una stoffa nera che si utilizza raramente in quei livelli così bassi; Drake riconosce la fattura di un abito da lutto.

«Vaffanculo, Roronoa. Vattene un po’ al diavolo».

«Ci sto andando, gallinella, bada al loca, ci becchiamo più tardi».

 

Zoro esce sbattendosi la porta alle spalle, o meglio se non fosse una porta scorrevole di sicuro la sbatterebbe, ma non potendo farlo si limita a tirare un cazzotto al muro non appena lo sente richiudersi dietro di lui. Dall’interno percepisce la voce squillante di Bonney che riecheggia in un verso di disapprovazione. Non gli interessa con chi esce e quali dei loro clienti si porti a letto, l’importante è che lavori; lui ultimamente non ha proprio la testa per queste cose. Forse non l’aveva nemmeno prima, ma almeno prima era felice, ora è solo e distrutto e non riesce a non pensare come la sua vita sia inesorabilmente precipitata negli ultimi quattro mesi.

Sbuffa, mentre la rampa automatiche lo trasporta verso il suo appartamento. Non fa in tempo ad arrivare a metà strada che si inceppa e si ritrova a dover finire il tratto camminando sulle sue gambe e Zoro odia tutto quello che gli impone di fare fatica.

«Dannazione» si lamenta.

Gira l’angolo del corridoio e va a sbattere contro un muro; l’urto gli fa perdere l’equilibrio e si rtirova dritto con il culo per terra. Caccia un’altra imprecazione, mentre solleva lo sguardo con aria incazzata.

La prima cosa che riesce a inquadrare sono due seni sodi e rotondi, solo dopo qualche istante si ricorda che devono per forza essere collegati a qualcosa e il suo sguardo sale finalmente a inquadrare un viso che lo fissa con aria perplessa e vagamente divertita.

«E io che pensavo non ci vivesse nessuno su questo piano», Nami gli allunga la mano, per aiutarlo a rialzarsi e Zoro la afferra senza pensarci.

«Guarda dove minchia vai, androide di merda».

Si ritrova di nuovo con il culo per terra.

«Borioso, arrogante e maleducato, non è colpa mia se non guardi dove cammini, sottospecie di zoticone senza senza raziocinio».

«Beh non sono certo io quello con il peso specifico del piombo, che dovrebbe stare attento che la gente non si faccia male venendogli addosso, vecchia racchia!»

Nami gonfia le guance, mentre si china a raccogliere la spesa che Bonney le aveva gentilmente chiesto di fare.

«Racchia a chi? Non giro mica vestita come un ambulante in lutto come te. Se devi tenere quest’aria da cane bastonato, almeno cerca di farlo con dignità e non come un pezzente, che se la prende con qualsiasi sconosciuto per i suoi merdosissimi problemi. Sai cosa? Li abbiamo tutti dei problemi. Ora levati che devo passare».

«Levati tu, cretina».

«Levatevi entrambi, o vi ammazzo» borbotta qualcuno alle loro spalle «E porco Sengoku, state zitti che mi avete svegliato con cinque ore di anticipo, teste di cazzo».

Si girano in contemporanea a inquadrare un ragazzo dai folti capelli rossi, scarmigliati e disordinati, i suoi occhi mandano lampi e in effetti ha l’espressione di uno che è stato risvegliato bruscamente e senza alcun preavviso. Indossa solo dei pantaloni bianchi e Nami nota che il suo braccio destro è artificiale: non lo ha mai visto prima.

«Levati anche tu, Kidd, che non è giornata oggi» sbraita Zoro, superandoli malamente entrambi.

«Roronoa le hai chiesto scusa?»

«Roronoa le hai chiesto scusa?» scimmiotta il ragazzo «No, non ho chiesto scusa ad un androide per essermi spaccato il naso sulle sue bocce».

«Prima di tutto non sono “un androide”, ma mi chiamo Nami, abito lì» borbottò indicando la porta immacolata della casa di Bonney «E se non vuoi che ti bruci la casa sarebbe carino se ti scusassi».

«Ma lì ci abita Jewels» noto perplesso Zoro, senza capire.

«Complimenti per l’acuta osservazione, genio. Sono la sua coinquilina».

«Figuriamoci se quell’altra spostata non si prendeva un caso umano in casa» borbotta Kidd, sbuffando come un bambino «Beh, sfigati, ci si vede in giro, io vado a lavorare in anticipo. Per colpa vostra, sentitevi in colpa».

Si allontana agitando una mano, ignorando i loro sguardi sarcastici.

«Ti senti in colpa?» domanda la ragazza, girando appena il capo verso il vicino.

«Nemmeno per sbaglio, tu?»

«Figuriamoci» quindi si volta verso di lui e allunga una mano «Non mi va di iniziare con il piede sbagliato, sono Nami. Piacere».

L’uomo sospira, sa bene di essere un vero cazzone e alle volte si lascia prendere dai suoi problemi senza considerare che non è l’unica persona a camminare sul livello. Chi lo conosce lo manda a cagare fin troppo spesso e si è abituato ad avere intorno persone che conoscono la sua storia e accettano i suoi sbalzi d’umore consapevoli di ciò che vi si nasconde dietro. Certo è anche vero che non tutti sono tenuti a farlo, di sicuro non un’estranea.

«Perdonami, sono un troglodita. Mi chiamo Roronoa Zoro, lavoro con Bonney».

«Beh, signor troglodita, vuoi entrare? Non so cucinare, ma per farmi perdonare posso dare una sistemata a quella giacca inguardabile. È palese che ci tieni troppo per sistemartela da solo».

Non sa se tirarla una testata o accettare, ma valutando bene la situazione si rende conto che Nami non avrebbe nemmeno ragione di scusarsi con lui e che sta cercando di essere gentile, nello stesso modo in cui potrebbe esserlo lui: ovvero, mancando completamente di tatto e di qualsiasi filtro.

Da asciutti i capelli di Nami risplendono sotto la luce artificiale della lampada che illumina l’appartamento di Bonney; negli ultimi mesi Zoro ci è entrato solo una volta, al contrario di quanto non capitasse in precedenza, quando lui, Ace e Rufy erano sempre lì a darle fastidio e a farsi raccontare aneddoti idioti, a farsi cucinare qualcosa o anche solo a passare il tempo.

Si toglie la giacca e gliela porge, senza dire una parola, nami si siede sul divano, mentre con aria critica incomincia a guardare l’indumento.

«Ha un sacco di anni».

«E racchiude un sacco di ricordi» continua Zoro «Pensi di poterlo sistemare?»

«Anche io ho un sacco di anni» risponde placidamente Nami, tirando fuori un piccolo strumento appuntito che Roronoa non riesce a riconoscere «Conosco più trucchi e più segreti di quanti tu non possa immaginare».

«Cos’è?»

«Si chiama “ago”, una volta veniva utilizzato per cucire; ora è tutto automatizzato, le fibre che adoperate per la costruzione degli abiti che indossiamo sono ricavate dalla plastica, per questo sono così scomodi e poco confortevoli. Ci sono enormi fabbriche, in qualche lato dell’isola, in cui macchine senza coscienza non fanno altro che lavorare tessuti che non sono tessuti. Una giacca come questa è una rarità. Dove l’hai presa?»

«Era...» scuote il capo «Non ha importanza, puoi sistemarla?»

Nami solleva lo sguardo e per la prima volta i suoi occhi incontrano quelli di Zoro. Si rende conto, solo in quel momento che la persona che ha di fronte non è solo un umano di sesso maschile con delle pessime maniere e dei vestiti sgualciti, ma è anche un uomo col cuore infranto e le speranze distrutte.

Annuisce piano, mentre le sue mani con precisione e delicatezza iniziano a rammendare l’indumento.

«Quando sono arrivata qui, Bonney mi ha chiesto quale fosse la mia storia, così gliel’ho raccontata. È stata una sorta di pagamento, io ti ospito qui, tu raccontami qualcosa della tua vita, raccontami chi sei, dimmi qualcosa che non so sul mondo».

Zoro la fissa senza davvero vederla, non capisce dove voglia arrivare, non ha nemmeno tutta questa voglia di rimanere lì e, per di più, percepisce che sta per arrivare una domanda scomoda.

«Mi vuoi raccontare la storia di questa giacca? Consideralo uno scambio equo» mormora Nami «Dopo tutto, nessuno a questo mondo fa niente per niente».

«Non c’è niente da dire. Era di una persona a cui tenevo, quella persona è morta. Ora è tutto quello che mi è rimasto di lui».

«Era qualcuno che amavi?» il tono di Nami si è fatto distante e Zoro percepisce nostalgia, rimpianto e per la prima volta sente di poterne parlare con qualcuno, con un interlocutore che non si rivolga a lui con la curiosità morbosa che caratterizza gli esseri umani ogni qual volta si parli di morte.

«Era… sì, possiamo dire così. Rufy era mio fratello, il mio migliore amico, siamo cresciuti assieme e in qualche modo abbiamo sempre pensato che saremmo morti assieme, sai, in qualche modo stupido, sfidando le autorità, piuttosto che combattendo per qualche ideale dimenticato».

Si blocca e gira il capo, fissando fuori dalla finestra.

Non c’è molto da vedere, il panorama del livello più basso non cambia mai, ma rimane sempre invariato, la pioggia cade dall’alto a riflettere, una volta tanto, il suo stato d’animo.

«Immagino che alla fine abbia deciso di morire da solo».

«Nessuno muore davvero se rimane qualcuno a ricordarsi di lui».

«SOno belle parole per un androide, ma noi umani, beh, noi prima o poi schiattiamo tutti e finiamo col diventare cenere e polvere, bruciati e dimenticati, riposti in cassetti o riutilizzati come fertilizzante. Non una grande prospettiva».

Nami socchiude gli occhi e per un attimo Zoro teme che sbaglierà a concludere il lavoro, perché dopo tutto come può fare quella cosa chiama “cucire” se non vede cosa sta facendo? Si deve ricredere molto in fretta, le mani della ragazza sono veloci e instancabili e lavorano con precisione e perizia: è qualcosa che un umano non potrebbe mai fare e ancora una volta Zoro viene colpito dalle enormi differenze che attraversano il loro mondo. Se soltanto Rufy gli avesse dato ascolto…

«Una volta» Nami interrompe il flusso dei suoi pensieri «Una volta gli esseri umani venivano chiusi dentro delle casse, alcune erano in legno - sai il materiale che componeva il busto degli alberi, quelli che si vedono nei piani più alti sono finti - altre di altri materiali. Vi venivano adagiati, i loro occhi chiusi, vestiti con un abito da festa, quindi i loro parenti scavavano una buca nel terreno, chiudevano la cassa e li seppellivano lì. Una volta che la buca veniva richiusa piantavano un ceppo di pietra, la chiamavano lapide; ogni tanto tornavano a trovare il morto, gli parlavano, gli raccontavano le loro vite, gli raccontavano i cambiamenti del modo».

«Non mi sembra molto pratico, dovevano esserci un sacco di buche» borbotta Zoro, cercando di immaginarsi la scena.

Nami sorride.

«Si chiamavano cimiteri» mormora piano «Hanno smesso di farli alla fine della Guerra, o ci sarebbero stati solo quelli, così hanno deciso che cremare i morti fosse più appropriato. Non so quanti ne siano rimasti là fuori. Sono anni che non esco da Mariejois».

Zoro strabuzza gli occhi, restio a credere a quanto ha appena sentito.

«La cosa? Mi stai dicendo che sei in circolazione dalla Grande Guerra delle Macchine?»

«Ehi! Non si chiede mai l’età a una signora, troglodita».

«Ma sembri una mocciosa!»

Nami appoggia il lavoro sulle ginocchia, mette via l’ago e gli lancia in faccia la giacca.

«Sparisci, pezzente. Ho finito».

«Ma qui manca un-»

«Ho finito, ho detto. Ora vattene, stupido troglodita senza un minimo di tatto».

Non è facile opporsi a Nami, Zoro lo impara da subito e lo impara a sue spese quando per la terza volta nel giro di un paio d’ore si ritrova con il culo piantato per terra e una serie di insulti alle spalle.

Raccoglie l’indumento e lo stringe tra le mani, pensando che forse avrebbe potuto, almeno per una volta mostrarsi un po’ più gentile. Si rialza e si chiude la porta alle spalle.

Lo accoglie il suo appartamento, più spoglio e vuoto di quanto non ricordasse. Qualche mese prima ha distrutto tutto l’arredamento, vecchie foto, sistemi al plasma, AI di controllo elettronico della casa, ogni oggetto che gli potesse ricordare il passato. A volte non riesce a credere di non essersi ancora trasferito altrove, di non essere andato via, lontano.  
La verità è che è consapevole, meglio di chiunque altro, di non avercelo un posto dove andare. Ace è scappato, sparito nel nulla, lasciandosi alle spalle amici dal cuore infranto e speranze spezzate; di Sanji non ha più avuto notizia. È rimasto solo Rufy, Rufy è sempre lì con lui, la sua risata, il suo sorriso; a volte si gira e pensa di vederlo, pensa di sentirlo arrivare di corsa alle sue spalle con qualcosa di incommestibile in bocca, mentre urla il suo nome con voce caciarona e troppo alta per quelle strade losche e prive di vita. Era lui a portarcela la vita; la portava assieme all’entusiasmo nelle vite di tutti loro, compresa quella di Bonney.

Zoro lo sa, ha sofferto anche lei, più di quanto non sia disposta ad ammettere. Il problema di Jewls è che sente che il suo dolore a confronto con quello di Roronoa non è poi granché e non osa avvicinarsi, non osa dire che sta male anche lei. E Roronoa non ha ancora trovato la forza di dirle che per una volta dovrebbe mettere sé stessa al primo posto.

Si sgranchisce il collo, appoggia la giacca sulla tavola e sospira.

Un’altra giornata di merda.

 

 

La luce artificiale illumina le strade bianche della città perfetta.

Niente lo disgusta come il primo livello, e non esiste niente a questo mondo a cui vorrebbe dare fuoco con maggiore intensità. Non è solo una questione personale, una ricerca di vendetta, è una questione di principio. L’ipocrisia che regna nei livelli più alti, il lusso spasmodico, ogni cosa gli fa venire la nausea e non prova nemmeno più a nasconderlo.

«Abbiamo notizie?»

«Ancora nessuna. Non sappiamo nemmeno se esista davvero, e se sia effettivamente nascosta qui».

«Beh, le informazioni erano tue, erano di prima mano. Hai detto che potevamo fidarci».

«E ci credo ancora, Ace. Ma prima di far saltare tutto sarebbe meglio avere qualche prova, non vorrai tornare all’età della pietra».

«Sentite, siete almeno sicuri che là fuori ci sia ancora qualcosa? Non è che ci ritroviamo a soffocare?»

«Non dire scempiaggini, Sabo. Guarda che in questo caso mandiamo avanti te. Prima vittima sacrificale. Non preoccuparti, diremo a Koala che sei morto con onore».

«Vaffanculo Cav».

«Vaffanculo tu».

«Finitela imbecilli» sibila Ace, per poi tornare a rivolgersi alla figura incappucciata di fronte a lui «Voglio solo sapere se questa fantomatica macchina esiste o meno, Basil. Non è una grande domanda, ma ho il diritto di saperlo».

«Ve lo direi se lo sapessi, ma non ne abbiamo ancora la certezza».

«Molto bene… Io ho intenzione di procedere in ogni caso, che esista o meno. Poi quello che volete fare voi sono affari vostri».

«Ace...»

«Lo so che la pensi come me, Sabo. E in ogni caso a me tornare indietro non spaventa, perdere i progressi tecnologici non è che un piccolo prezzo da pagare per ottenere la libertà. Non è per vivere in questo merodoso modo, come degli schiavi, che è stata combattuta la Grande guerra delle macchine. E non è come uno schiavo che intendo morire, sepolto da livelli di flaccidi bastardi che hanno dimenticato chi sono e come si vive».

«Lo sai che sono d’accordo, fratello».

«Lo siamo tutti».

«Molto bene, signori, allora cosa stiamo aspettando? Facciamo saltare in aria questa merdosissima cupola del cazzo».


End file.
